Monstro
by Vi R. Black
Summary: Eu sou um monstro e tenho que conviver com isso.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Os personagens pertencem a nossa querida Stephanie Meyer. ^^

* * *

Dor. Tudo se resume a essa única palavra, tudo o que eu sinto é isso, tudo o que eu penso é isso.

Eu quero morrer. Não quero sentir isso, alguém me mate, dói muito. Consigo vagamente escutar alguém gritando, pedindo ajuda, a ouço como se ela estivesse em baixo da água, e eu noto, sou eu que estou gritando, mas onde estou? O que aconteceu? Não entendo como consigo pensar com essa dor sufocante, como se eu estivesse sendo queimada viva, me forço a lembrar porque estou nessa situação, mas é como olhar um trailer, só com algumas cenas.

Eu deitada em um floresta, porque isso? Outra lembrança aparece.

"Bella, nós estamos indo embora".

"Meu mundo não é pra você".

"Você... não... me quer?", "Não".

Por isso, **ele** me deixou, lembro-me de não conseguir mais dizer o nome dele, dói.

Eu na frente do meu computador, escrevendo para Alice a falta que ele me faz. Quatro meses se passaram, estava em depressão. Charlie estava preocupado, disse-me que iria me mandar para morar com Renée novamente, eu não queria ir, esperava que Ed-, que ele fosse voltar, bobinha, eu era um boba em pensar que ele fosse voltar. Uma completa idiota. Acabei indo morar com ela.

Eu viajando de carro, tento me lembrar porque. Certo, estava indo para Houston junto com Renée, para mais um dos jogos de baseball do Phill. Eu e Renée nas arquibancadas, eu dizendo que iria tomar um ar fresco, certamente eu não gostei do barulho irritante dos torcedores.

Agora essa parte eu me lembro direitinho, saí do estádio e comecei a caminhar pelas ruas de Houston, era noite e alguns dos postes de luz estavam apagados, deixando a rua que eu andava ainda mais escura, a lua nova brilhava lá no alto, a rua que eu andava estava deserta, hora uma ou duas pessoas passavam, mas eu não estava prestando atenção realmente, estava perdida em pensamentos, comecei a andar sem rumo até parar em rua sem saída, olhei para trás procurando o estádio e não consegui i ver, estava perdida, porque realmente não tenho um bom senso de direção. Lembro de pensar "_Ótimo! Agora como vou voltar_?" comecei a caminhar para sair daquela rua e peguei meu celular para ligar para Renée, mas passou um vento muito forte fazendo com que meu cabelo fosse no meu rosto e eu tropeçasse, fazendo com que meu celular caísse metros a minha frente.

Lentamente me levantei, olhei para frente e congelei, a uns três metros de mim havia uma mulher , que eu certamente não ouvi chegando, ela tinha mais ou menos minha altura, os cabelos negros batiam um pouco abaixo dos ombros e parecia ter a mesma idade que eu, usava um calça jeans, botas de cowboy e uma blusa xadrez, não conseguia ver direito o rosto dela, pois estava tapado por um chapéu. Ela estava com meu celular na mão.

- Isso é seu? – Perguntou com uma voz de sino, estendendo a mão com o celular. Tremi. Uma voz assim me lembra deles.

- Ah, sim obrigada. – Respondi chegando mais perto dela. Quando peguei o celular da sua mão ela agarrou meu pulso, a mão dela era fria, muito fria. Meu coração bateu mais rápido, tinha certeza que ela estava ouvindo.

- Uma garotinha como você não deveria estar andando sozinha aqui nesse horário. – Comentou divertida. Tentei me soltar, mas sua mão era como uma pedra. Minha mente dizia "_Perigo, perigo, perigo_". Tentei mante-la distraída, apesar de saber que eu iria acabar de um jeito ou de outro sendo drenada.

- E-eu sei, acabei me perdendo, você consegue me levar para o estádio? – Disse rapidamente.

- Acho que não, prefiro ficar aqui. – Disse começando a falar com escárnio.

- Me solte, por favor. – Falei começando a entrar em pânico e puxando minha mão, agora não iria ter nenhum Cullen para me salvar, afinal, acho que tudo é culpa deles, se ele não tivesse me abandonado não estaria aqui, refeição de uma Vampira.

- Humana tola, cansei de conversar. – Disse se aproximando mais de mim.

- Não! Me solte agora! – Disse gritando. Mas não adiantou nada, a ultima coisa que vi antes de sentir ela perfurar meu pescoço era dois olhos vermelhos ficando cada vez mais negros.

A dor estava passando, finalmente ia acabar, não quero isso, não sem ele ao meu lado. Preferia ter sido morta, mas não posso fazer nada. Quando pensei que a dor iria acabar piorou, tudo se concentrou no meu coração e eu gritei muito, é como se seu peito estivesse sendo perfurado por ferro quente repetitivamente, quando cogitei a ideia de arrancar meu coração do peito, a dor parou, como se antes eu estivesse sendo queimada e eu fosse jogada em uma água fria, não sentia nada, nem frio nem quente, mas conseguia ouvir tudo, um farfalhar de uma folha de uma arvore, uma borboleta batendo as asas e um coração batendo. Notei que não estava respirando, meu peito estava parado, mas não era incomodo, inspirei e senti. Não conseguia pensar em nada. Instintivamente abri os olhos e saltei em direção ao cheiro delicioso que estava me deixando louca, grudei meus dentes na coisa e me maravilhei, melhor do que aquilo não tinha, poderia ficar minha eternidade inteira só sentindo e provando isso, era como uma bebida dos deuses. Quando não havia mais nenhuma gota me levantei procurando mais e notei o que tinha feito, aos meus pés era uma adolescente, não deveria ter 16 anos, olhei para seu pescoço, estava dilacerado, como se um animal selvagem havia resolvido brincar de morder ali. Deus! Eu tinha feito aquilo. Apavorada me afastei rapidamente e em menos de um segundo estava do outro lado da sala que me encontrava.

Eu era um monstro e teria que conviver com isso toda minha eternidade.

* * *

N/A: Oi, espero que tenham gostado, é a minha primeira One-shot. Se tiver algum erro ortográfico por favor me avisem. Beijos no coração (:


End file.
